Backlash
by C.K. degu
Summary: What would happen if there was an Alternate Press Secretary because CJ tended to screw up too much? Would she ever be part of the sisterhood? AinsleySamOc, DonnaJosh, maybe CharileZoe Reviews are very much appreciated.
1. Adia Who?

Standard disclaimers apply. Thank you!

Backlash

Chapter One: Adia Who?

Leo McGarry awaited the president's decision. He could barely move a muscle as Josiah Bartlet thought hard. How would his choice affect his Presidency? His staff? Leo was sometimes thankful it was not him who made such decisions.

"Leo," said Jed," make sure CJ treats her nice. We can't afford any more screw ups."

Leo stood up and thanked the president, going back to his office where senior staff was waiting for him. Josh, Sam, Toby and CJ all looked calm and collected, looking at him to hear what the president asked for.

"I'm calling in an Alternate," said Leo, the answer directed at CJ.

"What!" she exclaimed, incredibly upset, "Leo-"

"CJ, we can't afford another press screw up! You need an Alternate!"

Leo said this as if it was the final word. CJ calmed down a bit, said 'fine' and left Leo's office.

"Any other comments?" he asked the boys.

"Who is it going to be?" Toby asked in his somewhat deadpan voice.

"I'm still going to make some calls," said Leo, "anyone in mind?"

"Not really," Toby replied, "I was just wondering who the poor bastard would be. The title Alternate Press Secretary does not come with a life guarantee."

The usual hullabaloo at press briefings was something CJ always found fun. When she got up to the podium, there was a little card there that said, 'We'll miss you-the Press'. CJ looked up from behind her glasses.

"Guys, what is this?"

It had to be Danny Concanon to answer her.

"We heard the news," he said sadly," you'll always be the best, CJ."

"Is this some kind of joke?" she said, clearly pissed, "As far as Leo McGarry told me, I wasn't fired. I'm getting a (fucking) alternate," she said to them, as if it was the worst thing in the world.

The reporters nodded and 'oh'ed in relief. They quickly apologized to CJ, who forgave them and began her press briefing.

Sam was running over the latest speech he had written for the Teacher's Ball tomorrow, making sure there were no grammatical errors or anything an amateur would do.

Not that he was a professional or something. Or was he? He was writing speeches as a profession. Would this make him a professional writer? Puzzling questions all, and such questions would be answered by a knock on his door.

"Sam?" Donna asked, looking curiously at him.

"Oh, hi Donna, I was just…uh…"

"Did you space out just now?" She asked, coming into his office.

"No," he said as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had heard, "I was thinking if very important things."

"Like what?" Donna asked, sitting down.

"I was just wondering if I was a professional writer."

"Aren't you?" Donna asked, a little confused.

"You know what, I'll ask Toby later. Why did you come to my office?"

Donna stood up and looked at her handy notebook.

"You and Josh have that meeting tomorrow with a couple of senators for that Entomological Bill."

"Entomological Bill? Bug rights?" Sam asked, printing the speech out for Leo to read, and another copy for Toby.

"Yeah, apparently," said Donna.

"Bring on the bug spray,' said Sam, sighing, "anything else?"

"He wanted to ask if you were interested-"

"Still not wanting to date anyone right now," said Sam, picking up the freshly printed speech.

"You need a life," said Donna, "and to prove it, I'm telling Josh about your spacing out a few seconds ago."

Sam didn't think Donna was serious, so he smiled at her. But Donna looked determined, ready to go back to Josh. She was gone when Sam went to catch up with her,

"Donna!"

CJ was looking up from her reading to see Carol talking animatedly to this middle aged guy, graying hair and all that. She watched until he left, and CJ called Carol to her office.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"CJ," Carol said, "Do you remember when I told you that you were being paranoid about this whole Alternate Press Secretary thing? You're doing it again."

"Okay, I'll stop. But I'm a little worried. Did they say where she'll be staying?"  
"What empty office next to yours looks a bit good, don't you think?"

"There's an empty office?" CJ asked, going out of her office to find another just like hers, but without the personal effects and loads of files. She turned to her Assistant.

"Carol," she said, almost dreading her words. "Will you be serving two masters from now on?"

"Most probably," Carol answered, as if it was no big deal.

CJ huffed and went back to her office. Doomsday was looming, and she wanted to be ready.

Sam went into Leo's office. Margaret wasn't there, so he went right in. Inside, he saw someone standing before Leo's desk, speaking in a clear, crisp voice.

"Therefore Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, it is quite clear that the Chicken came first before the egg."

She had just finished when Sam had come in.

"Oh, sorry," he said, "I didn't, Margaret wasn't-"

"It's okay Sam, give me that speech," Leo said, putting on his glasses he didn't look up as he said, "by the way, this is Adia Roosevelt, the new Alternate Press Secretary. Adia, this is Sam Seaborne, Deputy Communications Director. Don't let those looks fool you for a second."

Sam looked at her and saw a beautiful woman around Donna's age, with soft curly brown hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to flash at him. Her face was round, and her skin peaches and cream. She had a beautiful smile.

"Hi," he said as they shook hands, "were you talking about that old chicken and egg what came first thing?"

She laughed lightly.

"Leo asked me to do a bit of an impromptu. Thank God for the debate team," she said.

"Right," Sam said, not wanting to let go of her hand.

"Sam," said Leo, looking up from his reading, "I'll just memo my comments for this speech. Why don't you show Adia around, introduce her to a few people? You can just drop her back to my office."

"Sure, Leo,"said Sam, offering and arm to Adia, which she happily took, and they started their tour of the West Wing.

End of Chapter One


	2. Ainsley, Donna and other things

Backlash

Chapter Two: Ainsley, Donna and other things

"DONNA!"

"I'm right here, Josh."

Looking up, Josh indeed saw Donna standing there, looking at him, her little notepad and pen at hand. She looked a little bored.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked her.

"I'm bored, Josh! There's nothing to do!" Donna complained, coming in and sitting on the chair in front of him.

"Don't you have a billion boxes to organize?" He asked her, a bit playfully, raising and eyebrow. Donna's cheeks felt hot. Was she blushing?

"Okay, there's that, but I want to do something else! Do you remember when I said I want to do more here?"  
"Okay, you can go sit in that Entomological meeting with Sam," said Josh, all too eager with the prospect of not attending a stupid bug bill meeting. Donna pouted.

'She's cute,' Josh found himself thinking. He had recently found himself thinking things along those lines when it came to Donna, not to mention that dream he had once when he was getting his four hour sleep.

"That will make me even more useless," said Donna, standing up to go. But before she left-

"Donna," said Josh, "you're never useless."

Once Donna was gone, both Josh and Donna sighed. They liked each other so much it was funny.

Sam and Adia stopped in front of Leo's office. It had taken them a while to fully circle the west wing, and they found themselves quite attracted to the other.

"You're back," said Leo as they came back inside, "Sam, thanks for showing her around. The memo should be on your desk."

Sam nodded and looked at Adia.

"So, um…I'll see you around," he said, "It was nice to meet you, Adia."

She smiled at him and replied, "It was nice meeting you too, Sam."

Sam gave Leo a nod before exiting the office.

"So," said Leo, turning to Adia, "would you like to meet the president of the United Sates?"

At the press briefing, CJ was getting a lot of questions about the bug rights bill, which she found quite surprising. She had just answered the last question and gave the reporters a warning.

"Any more questions on bugs? No? Good, because I was just about ready to squash you guys like one."

Er…okay. That was a little stupid.

Someone raised their hand. CJ called on her.

"Do you have a name for the Alternate Press Secretary yet?" she asked, and everyone gave their undivided attention to CJ's answer, ready to hang on to every word she was about to say. CJ looked down at her file and gave an answer.

"Her name is Adia Roosevelt."

"CJ!"

Almost at once, reporters' hands shot up, calling her name like excited pupils, which sort of surprised her.

She watched closely as he read the memo, his brows furrowed as if he was concentrating really hard on whatever he was reading. She decided to break the Deputy Communications Director's concentration with one word.

"Gun control,"

Okay, maybe not one word, but it got Sam's attention. His head snapped up and saw who it was at his doorway.

"I knew it," he said to the sexy blonde Republican, "it had to be you."

Ainsley Hayes laughed lightly.

"Can I come in?" she asked, getting an approval from Sam.

"I wanted to ask you something," she said, "I've been thinking about this for a while now, and it had bugged me a lot down there at the Steel Pipe Distribution Venue, but I really wanted to ask you something."

Was she going to ask him to marry her?

"Would you go out with me…to dinner sometime?"

Maybe the marriage proposal was too much.

Sam thought about it. This was Ainsley Hayes. AINSLEY HAYES. The one he had his eyes on since she whipped his butt on Capitol Beat. The funny, Southern Girl with a sweet tooth. The one who had bad luck when it came to the President of the United States (insert here Ainsley dancing around in her bathrobe). Ainsley Hayes.

Ainsley Hayes the Republican.

But would it matter? Politics was not the only thing in the world they could talk about.

"Sure," he replied casually.

Ainsley smiled even more.

"Great! There's this restaurant nearby that I want to go to, and I really want to see it, great muffins and all."

They were both all smiles as they arranged their date.

"Yes, the impeachment case in the Philippines is something we must keep our eyes on," spoke Jed Bartlet.

Adia couldn't believe it. She was in the Oval Office, talking foreign news with the President of the United States!

"Were you a member of the debate team, Ms. Roosevelt?"

"Yes, sir, all my high school years."

"That will really come in handy when you're dealing with the press. They're quite a crowd," President Bartlet said, making her laugh lightly.

Suddenly, the door opened and Charlie Young appeared.

"Mr. President, the Ambassador is here."

The president turned to Adia and introduced her to Charlie.

"Adia, this is Charlie Young, my daughter's boyfriend. Charlie, this is Adia Roosevelt, CJ's next victim."

They shook hands.

"Best of luck to you Adia. A bit of advice, CJ loves Big Bird jokes."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Adia smiling a little. After President Bartlet wished her luck, she went to Leo's office so he could take her to meet CJ Cregg.

"Do you think she'll live?" Charlie asked the president.

"She's one of us, Charlie. I can tell," the president replied.

Donna was standing in the middle of the Communications Bullpen, waiting for Josh to come out so she could drag both him and Sam to the Entomological Bill meeting. She hadn't been waiting long when both boys emerged, practically running to the meeting, as they were late. Donna was standing there, a bit bewildered and amused when suddenly Josh ram back inside, kissed her full on the lips and ran back out.

Woah.


	3. Say You Love Me

Thank you to all those who have been reviewing!

Backlash Chapter Three: Say You Love Me

Adia stood hesitantly at Leo's door, almost afraid of going in. Margaret watched her peculiarly as she stood there, looking at the door, not making a move.

Before Margaret could say anything, Aida went ahead.

"What's CJ Cregg like?" She suddenly asked Leo's assistant, facing her.

"She's nice lady…sometimes. Try to get on her good side, and you'll be just fine."

"I am so dead," she said, "well, here I go. Wish me luck."

Adia made a sign of the cross and was about to open the door when Sam came and asked Margaret if Leo was available.

"Sam!" Adia exclaimed, surprised.

"Sorry. The meeting in the Roosevelt Room-"

"Come on in, guys," said Leo, opening the door. CJ wasn't there yet.

"How long were you standing out there?" Leo asked Adia who was quickly tucking her dark hair behind her ears.

"Um…five minutes or so," she said.

"She's obviously nervous," Sam noted, making Leo seem a bit dim. Then CJ rushed in looking a bit hassled.

"Sorry," she said, "press hang up," she explained, closing the door.

Leo nodded and told her that it was okay. Then she turned to Adia.

"Adia, thi is Claudia Jean Cregg, the White House Press Secretary. CJ, this is Adia Roosevelt, your new Alternate Press Secretary."

They shook hands, slightly smiling at each other.

"It's an honor to meet you," said Adia, "I've heard a lot about you."

"And I've heard a lot about you too," CJ replied, "Theodore Roosevelt's Granddaughter herself."

Their hands broke apart. CJ couldn't stop talking.

"The first Filipina White House Press Secretary. I've been there a few times. Is the mango juice still as good?"

Adia looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Oh, and by the way, winning that international speaking contest was a plus too, don't you think?"

Leo was surprised at CJ's behavior, but even more surprised that Adia wasn't looking at anyone for help. Her eyes, though a bit embarrassed, were directly at CJ's; her cheeks were flushed pink with embarrassment.

"CJ," Leo said warningly.

"Right," said CJ as if she hadn't said anything at all, "shall I take you to your new office, Adia?"

While the senators and entomologists talked about the bill (which the President was going to veto anyway), Josh thought of excuses he could give Donna for kissing her. So far, he had listed two.

It was a dry day, and I really needed Chapstick

I was going to my office and I ran into you, more specifically, your lips

Yuck. Obviously none of them were believable. He decided to list down the number three and actual reason.

I have been falling in love with you for a while…I just wanted to kiss you.

If only life was as simple. Sam had just come in, and he was pretending to listen intently, and like Josh suggested, asked how much it would cost sometimes. When it was Josh's turn to listen, he handed Sam his list and asked if he could add a plausible one.

Sam handed back the list like this:

Josh's (really stupid) list of why he kissed Donatella Moss at the Communications Bullpen before going to this really boring meeting:

It was a dry day, and I really needed Chapstick

I was going to my office and I ran into you, more specifically, your lips

I have been falling in love with you for a while…I just wanted to kiss you.

Sam's list:

I was dared by Santa Claus to kiss you without a mistletoe

I thought today was kiss your assistant day

Valentines was coming early this year.

I'm desperately in love with you, and I want to know how much you loved me too.

PS. Joshua Lyman + Donatella Moss the most obvious love in the world

Josh nearly strangled Sam, the dork. When the meeting was finally over, Josh stayed in Sam's office, hiding from Donna, of course, and to help Toby with another speech he was working on. Sam was telling him about what CJ had done to Adia in Leo's office.

"Harsh," Josh had said, "poor kid. One day in, and already CJ's got the dirt on her."

Later that day, Josh was still in Sam's office when Donna swung by with Adia. After she was introduced to Josh, Donna said that she and Adia used to be friends in Grade School, friends since their pigtail days.

She was doing a smart thing, Sam thought, simply pretending the kiss didn't exist.

"Do you guys want to go to dinner or something?" Donna invited them, "we were going to this new place near the Hill."

"I want to…but I can't," said Sam, looking at a mirror and quickly tousling his hair.

"Ooh, Sam has a date," Donna said, smiling.

"We kind of guessed as much," Josh pointed out, talking about himself and Adia.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Adia asked, hugging a bunch of books close to her.

"Ten bucks says it's Ainsley Hayes," said Donna, "the sexy, blonde Republican who whipped his ass on Captiol Beat."

"I saw that! That was you!" Adia exclaimed, laughing.

Funny that it seemed to Sam that bells were ringing as she laughed.

"Yes, that was him," said Josh, "he wasn't able to function the whole day, especially when Ainsley came to work here."

"Ooh, that must have been awkward," said Adia, smiling.

"Let's talk more about Sam and Ainsley as we accompany Sam outside," Donna suggested, which Josh and Adia agreed to, much to Sam's chagrin…

Much, much later…

Ainsley Hayes sat on a restaurant table. The bread was gone, and a basket of muffins was ready for takeout.

The meal was already over, but still Sam wasn't there.

She went out of the restaurant a little heartbroken, stepping into the cold Washington night. She was never one for crying, but she noticed a small tear escaping her eye. She quickly wiped it away and went home.

End Chapter Three


	4. I'm Sorry

Author Notes: I might not be able to post another one until…I'm not sure. My schedule's getting really hectic, being it exams and all. Thank you again to all those who reviewed!

Somoene pointed out that it would make more sense that Aida was TD's great-granddaughter, and I would like to thank whoever that was. I really didn't know much about TD, as I'm not an American, but he was the first president that came to my mind. So let's redo that part, and now Adia is officially Roosevelt's great- granddaughter.

Backlash

Chapter Three: Sorry

Buzzzz….

Adia turned over, wondering what that was. She never had an alarm clock, and there was nothing in her house that would make that buzzing sound. She buried her face in her pillow to go back to sleep.

Except she realized that this wasn't her pillow, and that this wasn't her apartment.

Where the hell was she!

"Oh, sorry, did that wake you up?" asked a familiar voice. Turning over once more, she saw Sam was adjusting the alarm clock to shut it up. The buzzing stopped.

"Sam, where am I?"

"In my house. You should have told us you were allergic to those perfumes."

Perfumes? Adia could only slightly remember last night. She, Sam, Josh and Donna were going to the restaurant near the Hill, where Sam was going to meet Ainsley Hayes.

"What happened last night?" she asked, feeling her nose all clogged up, Sam handed her a tissue, looking really cute in an old shirt and sweatpants. Adia's arms were a little red and her eyes were a little puffy.

"We passed by that Coco Chanel store," he explained to her, "people were spraying stuff all over the place. You were sneezing and coughing. Then you started wheezing and you passed out. The hospital released you, so you had to stay at my place."

"Oh god," she said, "I didn't…Sam-"

"No, its okay," he said, smiling, "Donna brought some of your stuff over. Go ahead and take a shower. I'm making breakfast."

"You really shouldn't have-"

"Please, Adia. Consider this…a welcome."

"Right."

Josh saw her doing it again. He called her into her office. The pretty blonde came in, and asked what Josh wanted.

"Donna, you have to stop worrying. I'm sure Adia's fine," said Josh.

"I'm not worried," Donna said, looking behind her as if Sam and Adia would come in that instant.

"You've been staring at the entrance every time you can."

"Well okay, I'm worried. Adia's a friend, Josh, and friends worry about each other."

"Are you saying I'm not your friend?" Josh suddenly asked her.

Donna looked a bit surprised that he said that. Where did that come from?  
"Why would you say that?" she asked her boss, "do you know how worried I was when you were shot at? Did you know that after that, when I come in, I always say a little prayer that you would come in, bad mood or not? So don't say I don't worry about you, Josh, because I do. All the time, I worry about you."

Donna stepped out of the office, clearly upset.

What the hell was that? They both asked themselves.

After separating at the end of the hall, Sam made his way into the Communications Bullpen as Adia went to her office. They were both a little late.

Adia entered her office after saying hi to Carol, with who she was getting along fine with. She had just sat down and checked her messages when CJ appeared at the doorway. She suddenly felt a little scared.

"You're late," said CJ, "Normally I would condone lateness, but it's your first day."

"Yes, I know that, but CJ…Miss Cregg, I had this allergic asthma attack last night, and I was really out of it. I promise I won't do it again."

"You'd better," CJ said, "I'll be watching you."

Then she left, taking Carol with her to go to the press briefing. Adia slumped back into her chair and sighed. Then, to her surprise, Josiah Bartlet came into her office. She jumped up to meet him.

"I'm sorry I barged in," he said, "I overheard the way CJ talked to you."

She wondered how the President managed to hide inside the White House and not be seen.

"Well, um, It was my fault, really sir, I-"

"No, it's not. You were sick. It's okay."

They both sat down, the President sat on Aida's chair while she sat in a couch.

"Would you like me to talk to her, maybe put some sense in her head?" Jed offered, but Adia politely decined.

"No, sir, it's okay. I think I know how I can get her respect." There was a chesire grin on Adia's face, which made the President highly amused at her.

"I would love to hear your masterful plot, Adia. Tell me before I go down to the Sit Room."

"Sorry," Sam told Toby, "there was an emergency thing last night and I overslept a little bit."

"That's fine," said Toby,"did you read that speech for the Energy department?"

Toby and Sam discussed for a few more minutes, Sam mentally listing down the things he needed to do for today.

Once he had gotten to his office, there was only one thing on his mind. He had thought about this hard last night as he lay in his couch and still he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He picked up the phone.

"Hi. Um, I'm going to need a huge bunch of flowers. Roses? No, that's too common. Orchids maybe. Yeah, Orchids. The big ones. Yeah, 1600 Pennsylvania (sp?) Avenue. Sam Seaborne. No, I'll write the letter. Thank you."

Once he hung up, he took a pen and a paper and began to write random things. It was an exercise for him, like stretching. It geared him up to whatever he was going to do today.

'_Ainsley'_, he wrote, '_I'm really sorry about last night.'_

Donna was allowed to go home early today. She was a little tired, avoiding Josh while filing his papers and forwarding his memos. She had just gotten to her door when she found something on the floor (haha, rhyme). A gift. Taking it, she went inside and sat on the couch, slowly tearing the wrapper. The card had said it was from someone who worries about her.

She was given a CD. Putting it in the player, she listened to the first track.

"You just call out my name,

And you know, wherever I am,

I'll come running,

And I'll be there…"

Ainsley nearly flew back into her office, her day was way too filled with meetings and TV appearances, and she could swear she was going to get a pimple in the morning.

But then she stopped, nearly dropping everything she was balancing when she saw it.

A beautiful basket, a huge basket full of orchids and other flowers was sitting on her desk, next to a box of the most delicious blueberry muffins Ainsley would ever taste.

On top of the flowers was a letter with, what she recognized was Sam's handwriting.

Ainsley,

I'm really sorry about last night. I know I should have called or something, but I didn't, and I have no excuse for that. I hope you forgive me.

Consider the following as my peace offering: the flowers, the muffins and the date we are going to have tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at seven.

I'm really sorry.

Sam

Ainsley smiled a little. Sam really knew the way to a girl's heart.

"Your father has Alzheimer's disease," said Adia, standing at CJ's doorway. CJ looked up, surprised.

"What?" she asked her associate.

"Danny Concannon was the one who gave you that goldfish whose name is Gail. Sam once said, and I quote, "if you haven't seen CJ do The Jackal, then you haven't seen Shakespeare the way it's meant to be done."

"Okay, Aida, I think that's-"

"In 2001, you received the Matrix Award from Women in Communication."

"Adia!"

"And this morning, POTUS offered to talk to you about your behavior."

Then she stopped. She was staring straight at CJ's face the whole time.

"There's a reason why I was chosen to be your alternate," she said, "CJ, although you're incredibly rude to me, you should know that equal you. I can be a good press secretary; I can be just like you. All I want is your respect. A seat in the sisterhood wouldn't even be necessary."

Without letting CJ say anything more, Adia turned around, smiled at Carol and walked out of the White House, leaving CJ absolutely stumped.

End of Chapter Three

Hey guys, got any suggestions for Backlash?


	5. On Your Knees

Author's Note: Sorry If this will be a little quick. I'm on a break, waiting for pizza and watching a college basketball game. Encourage everyone to read Backlash! You really don't know how a good review brightenes up my days!

Backlash

Chapter Five: On Your Kness

Ainsley was going home, balancing her bag, her muffin basket and her flowers all in one go. She was in the hallway, about to turn left at the exit when he bumped into someone. Her precious muffins fell, although they were still digestable in a sealed basket.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going," said a voice, helping Ainsley get her things together.

"Um, no, it's okay," said Ainsley, bending down too.

Once they were done, Ainsley was holding her bag, office things and her muffins while the lady who bumped into her held everything else.

"You're Ainsley Hayes, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Adia. Adia Rosevelt."

Ainsley nodded in recognition.

"Um, listen," she said, "I won't be able to go home without eating all these muffins, and I wouldn't want to own all the calories of it all, so, would you like to come over for coffee and, well, Blueberry muffins?"

"Sure."

The two girls were walking out of the White House when someone called Adia's name.

"Oh, Donna!" Adia excalimed, as they met up.

"I am SO sorry about what happened last night! I forgot you were allergic o those perfume things," said Donna, "will you forgive me?"

"Yes, of course, I do, Donna," said Adia, almost laughing. She turned towards Ainsley, "Donna, I'm sure you know Ainsley Hayes."

They greeted each other and they went over to Ainsley's apartment together for a night snack.

Toby found CJ on her desk, staring out into the window, obviously thinking hard.

He was about to leave when CJ spotted him.

"Hey, Pokey!" she said, calling his attention. Toby looked a little annoyed.

"What?" Toby asked her.

"Oh, nothing. You were heading home?"

"Yeah. You should be too," said Toby, leaving the room. CJ smiled a little and started to fix her things. But before she left…

"…and he sent me flowers and these muffins," said Ainsley, sipping her coffee.

"You should meke hin grovel," said Donna.

"Yeah! Put him on his knees to beg for your mercy!" Adia added, biting to another muffin.

I should mention that Ainsley kept her suitor's name totally anonymus here.

"You really think I should?" Ainsley asked curously, amused that her friends had come up with this.

"Yes!" Donna and Aida exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll make him do it. Are you guys going to help me search for the perfec outfit or what?"

Just before following Ainsley and Donna to the room, Aida received a text message from Sam.

'Hey,' it said, 'how are you? No coughing or any wheezing going on? )'

Adia smiled and blushed a little. After replying Sam's message, she went to the next room."

End Chapter Five

Told you it was short. )

Josh loves Donna


	6. Break It Down

Bad News: I have no idea what's going to happen next. Am currently watching the first Season of the West Wing for ideas, and I think I am about to die of the lack of things in my head. That said, suggestions are very much welcome.

Backlash

Chapter Six: Break It Down

Sam felt outstanding, fantastic, superb, and outrageous. And the word good wasn't even enough to describe it. There were ten guesses as to what happened to Sam.

Oh yeah. He had a date with Ainsley Hayes last night.

Besides the part that she made him plead a little, of course, but that didn't matter because she liked his groveling, and they had the most fantastic time at the…um… wherever they went. Really, he could hardly remember, as the night had been absolute bliss. Talking, walking, and eating muffins, Fresca and Ginger Ale.

Oh and here's the thing, after that date, Sam came home and realized a few things.

He never kissed Ainsley last night; there was hardly any indication of wanting to do anything more than go to a date.

And finally, they never arranged plans of a second date.

This is where matters got complicated. They had gone on what was called a conventional date, where the guy pays for everything. Now what? A co-ed date, where the girl pays? Now that wouldn't be very chivalrous, right?

Such were Sam's thoughts, and such thoughts were very confusing for a guy like him. He was about to think of this more when he heard something, a yell more like.

There was nobody that Donna Moss knew that was more Filipina than her friend, Adia Roosevelt. Although she didn't look the part, her apartment was littered with adorable Filipino dolls, and painted plates of mother and child were proudly displayed. The Alternate Press Secretary would sometimes sing songs aloud while going to work or walking somewhere.

So she wasn't really surprised when she heard her exclaim bloody murder in her own native language.

"Where is she!" Adia exclaimed, bursting out of her office. Claudia Jean Cregg wasn't at work yet, and the next briefing was to start in about fifteen minutes.

"Nobody's picking up the phone," said Carol, a bit worried too, "you know what that means Adia."

"PUTA!" Adia exclaimed, agitated, of course, when Danny Concannon (sp?) came in with his usual stride and bushy cheeriness.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked her, putting aside his notebook.

"Miss Cregg hasn't shown up yet, and if she doesn't in about a minute, I'm, going to go into a full swearing mode and briefing the press."

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Danny, shrugging, "why do you call CJ Miss Cregg?"

"Danny, sense the tone," said Adia, "I have no idea what I'm going to say!"

"There's a folder on CJ's desk," said Carol, "it could have the stuff you need. You'd want to go around and ask if they want to add anything to your briefing."

"Okay, thanks, Carol," said Adia, turning to CJ's door, which was conveniently locked.

"A little help, Danny," said Aida, leaving the door.

"I don't have keys," the reporter replied.

"I was thinking more along the lines of breaking and entering," said Adia.

"Can we do that?" Carol asked.

"It's an emergency!" Adia exclaimed, "Danny!"

"Why don't we ask for keys?" Danny asked.

"We don't have time!" Adia exclaimed yet again, panicky.

Sam then came to see what the fuss was about. Adia was begging Danny to bang down the door, and was asking Sam to help him.

"Please please! Break down CJ Cregg's door!"  
"NO! Are you insane!" Sam asked her.

"No, Sam, I'm trying to do my job, and this door is preventing me from doing-"

"Guys, I have CJ on the phone," said Carol, handing the phone to Adia, who nervously took it.

"Hello?"

: Adia? Look, I'm really sorry about this…well, all of this. I know I can trust you with today's briefings:

"Let's just hope I come out alive. Do we have to break down your door?"

: Yes, I always wanted a white one:

"Okay, Miss Cregg. I'll tell Danny and Sam."

: Have Josh in it too. Adia, call me CJ:

"Take care, CJ."

Once she hung up, Sam and Danny looked like they wanted to be exempted from any physical activity today. Adia looked otherwise. She started walking.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To Josh's office," she said, "and somewhere else to get a camera. It's a Kodak moment."

Just before that, Donna stood in Josh's office and asked if she could talk to him.

Josh, the ever welcoming guy, sat her down and asked what it was she wanted to discuss with him.

"Why did you do that?' she asked him.

"Do what?" Josh asked, as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Kiss me. Twice."

Twice? Yes twice. Joshua Lyman wanted to know how Donna felt towards him so he decided to kiss her another time to see if she would kiss him back. Unfortunately, she didn't or wasn't able to because Toby dragged Josh away the second after.

"I wanted to um…gauge your reaction."

That response surprised Donna.

"Gauge my reaction?" she asked as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Yes," he replied, his face now level to hers.

"Why?" Donna asked, almost whispering.

"Because I wanted to do it again," he replied, kissing her for the third time. But this time, Donna smiled and kissed him back.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" she asked him once they broke apart.

"Too long," Josh replied, going back for more. Donna was only too happy to oblige.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Leo Mc Garry asked, passing by CJ's office, where Adia, Danny, Carol, Sam and now Toby, Josh and Donna were standing, thinking of ways to break open the door.

"We're nearing the next briefing," said Josh, "and CJ's sick, so Adia has to do it, and whatever she's going to tell the press is in CJ's office, which is locked, so we have to break down the door to get in."

"Why don't you just ram into the door?" Leo asked the staff.

"The boys are chicken," Adia, Carol and Donna said at once.

"Its not that were chicken," said Toby," it's that we have more important things to do!"

"But still you're standing here, Toby!" Adia argued, a little bit angry now.

"Guys, calm down," said Sam, siding with Adia on this one.

"What do you propose here?" Josh asked.

"Break down the door, knock yourselves out." Said Leo, smiling then walking away, "Oh, and don't forget to take a picture."

Moments later, some of the press members were surprised to see Adia Roosevelt enter the briefing room. She was cool, confident, and she was ready. Danny came back into the press room, smiling at the Alternate Press Secretary.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press. My name is Adia Roosevelt, and I'll be your press secretary for the day."

Some laughed lightly in their seats.

"Okay, now onto today's news. The president is meeting with, to some of the staff's sheer delight, Miss Joanne K. Rowling, the author of Harry Potter. There will be a few photos, no questions please. That's at 3:15 in the Mural Room."

After giving the general news, she allowed the press to answer some questions.

"Danny," she called.

"Why is Miss Rowling coming to the White House?" he asked curiously.

"Everyone here is an avid fan. Would you like my personal opinion on her books?'

Some of the reporters seemed to want it.

"Forget it, guys. Um, let's see….Katie."

"On the Entomological Bill, is the President going to sign it?"

"He's expected to veto it tomorrow. Yes, John?"

What Adia didn't know, Sam was watching from the back of the press room, feeling a little proud. She was doing okay for her first briefing, and he knew CJ was watching on C-span.

Then it got bad.

"Does the president have any thoughts on the situation in the Philippines?"

"The situation…? Katie, what the hell-?"

"The situation. Adia, are you aware of the situation?"

Her face was a picture of panic. Sam wondered how she would handle this. He was worried for her, and he had no idea what she was going to say next.

"I have… yet to talk to the President on the matter, I'll have to get back to you on that."

"She's good," Leo whispered from behind Sam.

"Watch out, she's about to explode," said Sam, smiling.

End Chapter Six


	7. Family Reunion

Now, I'm going to start babbling.

Backlash

Chapter Seven: Family Reunion

It was a week after Adia's first briefing. CJ had congratulated her, and afterwards, the atmosphere between them was more comfortable, but they still were happier when they didn't see each other the whole day, which was pretty much impossible.

One day, while CJ was reading through some of the news for the day, Adia came and knocked on her door.

"CJ?" she asked. CJ looked up and removed her glasses to acknowledge her presence.

"What's up?" CJ asked, after letting her inside.

"My mom just called, and um, our family reunion's coming, and they want me in Florida for a few days. Can I take a few days off to go?"

"I thought you were a Filipino. What is your family doing in Florida?" CJ asked curiously.

"My brothers and sisters, my parents, their kids and husbands and wives are going too. It's their family vacation."

"Oh, okay," said CJ, "you should go and tell Leo, but I wouldn't mind."

Adia got up and thanked CJ. Before she went to Leo's office, she stopped by Sam's office.

"Sam, you got a minute?" she asked, standing at the doorway. She really had to learn how to knock.

"You should really learn how to knock," said Sam, gesturing her in, "what can I do for you, bella?"

Sam really had to stop addressing everyone as 'bella'. He had been doing it ever since he had gone out with Ainsley, with him calling the Republican sex kitten (as everyone called her) 'si bellissimo.'

Adia had rolled her eyes at this, causing Sam to smile.

"Can you take a few days off?" she asked him, "four to be exact."

"Most probably," said Sam, "why?"

"My family's going to Disney World," she said, "and they expect me to have a date."

"Their idea of a date is a four-day Disney World trip?" Sam asked.

"No, but I want someone with me besides my brothers and my sisters. I mean, I love them and everything, but sometimes-"

"I know how you feel," said Sam, "I'll talk to Leo. I'd love to go and meet your family."

"Thank you, bello," said Aida, "swing by my office later, and we'll talk a little more about it."

Then she went out of Sam's office, greeting Josh, who was standing at the doorway.

"Did you just say you were going with her to Disney World?" Josh asked, coming in the office.

"Yes," said Sam, "it will be interesting to know her roots."

"What about Ainsley, your, um…bell?"

"It's bellissimo, genius, and I'm planning to ask her out again."  
"Unless she goes and does it first," said Josh. He turned around and saw Ainsley standing there, looking curiously at him.

"Unless I do what first?" Ainsley asked, stepping inside.

"Ask Sam on a date," said Josh looking at his watch, "now if you would excuse me, I have…some filing to do."

He quickly exited the office, then the White House. He walked to a small coffee shop, where he saw Donna sitting there, looking like an angel with her blonde hair and alabaster skin, dressed in a light brown coat and the hottest boots Josh had ever seen. She was nursing a cup of coffee when Josh went up to her.

"I'm doing some filing," he said to her.

"So am I," Donna replied, offering him some banana muffin, to which Josh heartily received. After he ordered his coffee and some more food, they began to indulge in light banter, light, harmless flirtation, and some causal touches on the cheek, their hands brushing up against each other.

"What if someone sees us?" Donna asked, as Josh's hand again touched hers 'accidentally'.

"Then they'll know I'm in a coffee shop with the Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff at the White House."

"I can't believe you would still use that lame joke," Donna said, laughing a little.

"I can't believe a lame joke like that would even exist," said Josh, "not counting that I was the one who made up that joke for you."

Donna laughed again, which made Josh smile.

(Oh God, these two are just SOOO cute.)

Ainsley went out of the closet and straightened out her business clothes and fixed her tousled hair. She reapplied her make up and regained composure before walking away. A few minutes later, Sam emerged from the same closet and fixed himself up before going back to his office.

Needless to day, Sam and Ainsley's lunch date had gone really well.

It was the end of the day, and just as Adia closed the lights and the shades of her office, Danny Concannon stood that the doorway, dressed quite sharply.

"Going somewhere?" he asked her.

"I should be asking you the same question," said Adia, looking at the reporter, "going on a date with CJ?"  
"Yep," said Danny, "I was going to tell her that I'm going to take that Editor- in-Chief job so we can officially date each other."  
"Good," said Adia, putting on her coat, "you really should do that."

"Is there a problem with a reporter dating the press secretary?" he asked her as she took her bag.

"Honestly, Danny? No," she said, closing the door of her office, "but I think that you are cute, that you deserve CJ AND this job. Treat yourself, Danny. Have fun," she said, smiling at him before going to the lobby where Sam was waiting for her.

"Did you talk to Leo?" Adia asked him. They were just standing there before they parted for the night.

"Yes, and he has agreed," said Sam, "I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow."

Adia nodded, "We'll talk about stuff on the way."

Sam agreed and they parted for the night. They were equally excited as to what was going to happen tomorrow, and although it involved Mickey Mouse, they couldn't wait.

End Chapter

Yes, you'll see what's going to happen in Disney World. Oh, I just love it there. )

Suggestions and ideas are still very much welcome, as so far, the story is going NOWHERE.


	8. Ika'y May Kaibigan

Backlash

Chapter Eight: Ika'y May Kaibigan

"Oh, you're leaving already?" CJ asked, seeing Adia, arranging her things.

"It's not that I'm leaving, technically I've already left," she said, tossing something in the trash can.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Adia stopped and looked around the office.

"I can't find my passport."

"Your passport?"

"Yes!"

"Adia, it's on your desk."

CJ casually handed it to her Associate, who looked thankful. She checked her watch.

"I'm going to be late. God, I have never been so excited in my life! Except of course, coming here the first time, and that was only because I have never been anywhere else but Hong Kong, and that's beside the point-"

"Adia!"

"What? Was I babbling again? Sorry, CJ. Oh, no, I'm gonna be late. I have to meet Sam at the airport in an hour. I'll see you in four days CJ."

She was almost out the door when CJ laughed.

"What?" Adia asked her boss, "What is it?"

"You have a crush on Sam!"

"And…um…if I was?" Adia asked, just a little bit naively.

"Oh. Nothing. Go, go on your Disney trip, give Mickey Mouse and Pluto all my love," said CJ as if she was going to a social gathering rather than an Amusement Park.

"I always thought you were a Goofy slash Nemo person," said Danny coming to the office, "last minute stuff Adia?"

"Yes, and now I have to go. Bye, CJ, bye Danny." Adia put on her coat and walked briskly out of the office after saying goodbye to Donna and Josh. She was on her way to the northwest lobby when she ran into Sam.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She asked him, "You're supposed to be at the airport!"

"And so are you, Adia," Sam countered, "what are you doing here?"

"I…uh, had last minute stuff to do."

"You left your passport in your office."

"How did you-"

"Lucky guess. Shall we go?"

"Hold that thought. Ainsley?"

Sam looked as Adia made her way to the blonde Associate Counsel. They chatted for a few seconds, Sam unable to keep his eyes both of them. Oh God, this was horrible. He was going on a four day trip with someone he found attractive while the girl he was dating was staying here.

And the worst part was, they knew each other.

Ainsley had said that it was okay that Sam go to Disney with Adia, as long as he would take her somewhere else for the same length of time, Disneyland Paris one of the options in his head.

The next thing he knew, Adia and Ainsley were waving each other goodbye, and he and Adia were on their way to the airport.

"I didn't know you and Ainsley knew each other," Sam commented.

"Yeah, we met a few weeks ago, I think. Her sweet tooth rivals mine, which is fun," said Adia, "speaking of which."

Sam almost laughed as he saw her bring out a chocolate bar from her bag.

"You really are crazy," he said.

"I like that, being called crazy," she replied, smiling.

"It's a compliment in the Philippines?" Sam questioned.

"You'll find out soon," said Adia, "remember the word _baliw_."

"And that means crazy?" Sam asked, to which Adia nodded.

"My family tends to say many things in foreigners' faces," she said, "I do that too, sometimes. Ask Donna."  
"I did, and can I ask what you were saying last week when you tripped down the stairs?"

"I want to, Sam, but I'm a lady," said Adia, smiling again.

They sat in silence for a second before Sam got her talking again.

"So, your family, they speak English?" he asked.

"Sam, the Philippines has a 94 percent literacy rate. Yes, my family speaks English. I was dabbling in English when I was four."

They talked a little bit for a while, and kept blathering until they sat in their seats in the plane headed to Orlando.

"How many siblings do you have?" Sam asked before the plane took off.

"If I tell you, you'll never believe me," she said, putting on her seatbelt.

"Can I venture a guess?"

"I doubt you'll come close."

"Four?"

"Ha! I wish!" Adia exclaimed.

"Six?"

"Not even close,"

"You're kidding."

"Really! Guess again, Samuel."

But before he could do that, his cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

: Sam, the president would like to speak with you and Adia.:

Josiah Bartlet sat in his office, reading a few papers and signing some of them when Charlie knocked on the door.

"Ah, Charles, Charlie, Chaz, my ever loyal body man. What is it?"

"The first Lady is on line one."

The president picked up the phone.

"Good morning my lovely FLOTUS, FLOTUS is a lovely acronym, don't you think? The way it sounds so…flowery?"

"Jed-"

"Abbey, what would you like to discuss? Zoey? Liz? Ellie? Hell, we can even talk about cows if you want."

"Jed-"

"Go on, Abbey, say whatever you wish; I have free time in my hands. Apparently nobody wants to bomb or threaten us today, which is good."

"Jed, as much as I like you rambling about nonessential things, I really just wanted to remind you about tonight's dinner."

"Dinner? Refresh my memory, Abigail."

"Jed, tonight is the start of the long string of Sate Dinners! We have the British tonight!"

"Maybe that's why I am such in a good mood. Tell me, what dress will you be wearing? God knows, Lord John Marbury would like to complement on you 'enchanting breasts' once again."

He could hear his wife laughing on the other side of the phone.

"They requested you make a speech, Jed. I would have Sam get to it right away."

"Whatever you wish, my FLOTUS."

"I'll see you tonight, POTUS."

Once he hung up the phone, the President decided to make Sam do the speech now, as he knew the Deputy Communications Director was going to do what he asked, as it was pretty much is job. But, to his disappointment, when he asked Charlie to call for Sam, the guy who was dating his daughter responded that he couldn't do that.

"Since when was it not you job to call people into the office for me?" The president asked.

"Well, it is, but I can't do that right now."

"May I ask why not?" The president asked, a few knots short of demanding.

"Because he's on vacation," Charlie reasoned, almost saying as if it was blatantly obvious.

"On vacation?" President Jed Bartlet asked curiously, "where, may I ask is Samuel Norman Seaborn going on vacation?"

"To Disney World Florida, sir. And If I remember correctly, Adia was taking him."

Jed looked quite interested.

"What is Adia doing taking Sam to Disney World?" he asked.

"It's a family reunion, she needed a date."

"That was nice of him, gong with her. Then again, who could pass up on a free Disney World trip? Get Sam on the phone, no get them both on the phone," the President requested. Charlie said yes and went back to his desk. Seconds later, President Josiah Bartlet picked up the phone and heard his Deputy Communication Director on the phone, and he was sure his Alternate Press Secretary was there too.

"Sam," said the President, "are you having fun at Disney World?"  
"Well, we haven't lifted off, sir."

"I see. Will you be able to do something for me?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to write a speech for tonight's State Dinner with the British. Put a highlight on Friendship."

"Yes sir."

"I would have Toby do it, but consider this a punishment for hauling ass to Florida without telling me, Now, put Aida on the phone."

Sam handed the phone to the person beside him, who looked a little confused, and somewhat amused that the President was calling her.

"Sir?"  
"You know, you're going a State Dinner, with British tonight, the French tomorrow, and more countries until Saturday. How long are you going to be there?"

"Four days, sir."

"Those Brits and those French boys would have been all over you."

"I'm happy where I am, sir."

"Can you guess what two Sate Dinners you WON'T be missing?"

"I'm a bad guesser, Mr. President," Adia said, as the Flight attendant started telling people to fasten their seatbelts. She was about to Reach Sam and Adia's row.

"Scotland and the Philippines, Aida, Scotland and the Philippines."

"Sounds very exciting sir," Adia told him. The attendant was getting closer.

"Yes, but aren't you upset that the Sate dinner you'll be attending will be full of men in kilts and your own countrymen?"  
"Well, sir, I have a fetish for Scottish accents, and quite frankly, I would like to meet the Philippine president."

"Are you telling me you haven't met your country's president?" POTUS sounded really surprised.

"I'm an American citizen, sir, you're my president."

"Alright. Make sure Charlie has your number so people can pester you while you're on this trip."

"Looking forward to it, sir."

She hung up just before the flight attendant could scold them. She gave Sam back the phone.

"What did you two talk about?" Sam asked curiously.

"Kilts, Scottish men and a president I haven't met yet," she replied.

"Can I go back to guessing how many siblings you have, _si bella_?"  
"Go ahead and try _mamang gwapo_."

As Sam guessed numbers ranging from one to fifty, missing the actual number, the flight started. After the captain finished his announcement, Sam found out how many there were.

"TEN!"

"Close you mouth Sam, you look like a crazy man."

"You have nine siblings?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Adia asked almost frigidly.

"No, there's no problem… it's just that…ten kids…"

"Keep in mind we weren't raised here."

"Yeah, I know, but now my whole vision of what this trip is going to be had entirely changed, even with the President calling in my so- called punishment."

"Is that a bad thing?" Adia asked him, as icily as she did a few seconds ago.

"No, It's…certainly interesting. The more the merrier, right?"

"We'll see about that, Sam. I'm going to sleep now. Feel free to bother and annoy me, _pogi_."

"Okay. Good night, _principessa._"

As Adia closed her eyes to sleep, Sam almost laughed again. He was seeing her in a whole new light now. And that was a good thing.

"So how much do you actually know?" Josh asked Donna as she typed a document in his laptop. It was the night before the Sate Dinner, and she and Josh were in his apartment, both of them in jammies, with Josh watching a basketball game while Donna was typing an e-mail.

"I know enough," she replied, smiling.

"You actually learned by just listening to her?" Josh asked, a bit amused at this new fact about Donna.

She could speak Filipino.

"Yeah, something like that."

And she played the flute. He learned something new everyday about Donna, and it made him love her more.

"Talk Filipino to me. It could turn me on."

"Anything turns you on, Josh."

"Please…"

Donna rolled her eyes and smiled.

"_Tawagin mo lang ako…at alam mo, nasaan man ako…darating ako…at ako'y nandyan para sa'yo…_" she recited slowly, a bit awkward, but still, perfectly alright.

"What did you say?" Josh asked, looking lovestruck and adorable.

"I translated the lyrics of 'You've Got a Friend."

"That's sweet."

Then the kissed in front of the basketball game, feeling, more than anything, blissfully happy.

End Chapter

Reviews and Suggestion are desperately needed.


	9. It's A Small World

Desperate for a review.

Backlash

Chapter Nine: It's A Small World

It was about five minutes after Sam and Adia got off the plane. His phone started to ring wildly. Seeing it was POTUS, Sam told Adia to go ahead to the baggage carousel while he got the phone.

"Hello?"

: Sam, the President would like to speak with you:

"Which one?" Sam sarcastically asked, and Charlie laughed it off. Then he was patched through.

"Mr. President?"

: I changed my mind. Do all the speeches:

"Sir?"

: Sam, I want you to write me six speeches for the six State Dinners. Someone's sending you a fax under Adia's name in your hotel as we speak. And if you were curious, you're sharing just one room. :

"Sir!" Sam asked, looking over the carousel, where Adia was still waiting for their bags.

The President laughed from the other end of the line.

: I know everything Sam.: He said: I'll see you in four days:

"What did he say?" Adia asked, grabbing her bag from the carousel. Sam did the same and replied that he was being punished. Adia laughed and told him not to worry; they could pass by a bookstore for paper and pens.

Then Sam thought about what the President told him, and quickly erased it from his mind. It couldn't be true, could it?

"So," Sam said as they walked outside, "What's our story?"

"Our story?" she asked him, as he hailed a cab. Adia told him the hotel name and they started moving.

"Yeah. Your family might ask."

"Oh God, you're right. Okay, Sam, since you're the great wirter, make up a story for me. How long until we get to the Hotel, sir?" Adia asked the driver, who, upon recoginzing her, immediatley replied that they had fifty more minutes.

Sam sighed.

"Do I really have to?" He asked, almost whiny.

"Sam, I know you still have to write those speeches, but only you can make a believeable story and say it with a stright face. Come on."

Sam finally agreed, laughing a little as he did so.

"Adia and I met at Leo Mc Garry's office, where she was talking about the chicken and the egg. She couldn't resist my wit and charm, so she asked me out."

Adia laughed and exclaimed that that was so awful.

"Would you rather do it for me?"

"Okay, okay, I will. But don't laugh or anything."

"Amuse me, Adia."

"Sam and I met at a Presidential Ball a few days after I got my job. He and I kept flirting with one another until he finally had the guts to ask me out. And when they ask how long wev'e been together, I'll proudly say that we've been going for about a month."

"Why a month?"

"So many reasons," she replied, yawning.

"You're still sleepy?" Sam asked, "Didn't you sleep the entire plane ride?"

"Yeah, but I slept really late last night," she replied, yawning again.

Sam really didn't know why, but he let Adia lean her head against him as she drifted off to sleep. But before she did…

"Adia, are we staying in just one room?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Pop Century had no single rooms available."

Then Sam let her sleep. While she slept, he tried not to look at her, I mean, really tried. But of course, it wasn't working.

Later, Sam shook Adia awake. He knew, as it was going to be her first time to see it, he had to wake her so she could see the entrance to Disney World.

"Adia, wake up, we're almost there."

Adia opened her eyes, and, still leaning on Sam's ahoulder let out a squeal of surprise.

"Oh my god," she said, "is that…"

"Yep," Sam said, "welcome to DisneyWorld, Adia."

Sam looked at her and saw she was absolutley glowing. Her eyes sparkled, taking in the purple signs and the..um..trees.

God,she looked amazing. Once they reached Pop Century, Adia could only shriek, gasp and yell out the occasional oh my god. Sam chuckled inwardly. Adia was acting the same way he did when he went to Disneyworld when he was about nine.

"WHat is so funny?" she asked, pouting, which made Sam smile. He remembered his arm was still around her.


	10. Magic Kingdom

Backlash Chapter Ten10/12/2005

Has it been ten chapters? Thanks to those who review and keep on reviewing. You guys brighten my day.

Backlash

Chapter Ten: Magic Kingdom

To: I really need a new e-mail address…

Bcc:

Cc:

Dearest Donnatella,

I cannot believe I have never been to any Disney theme park before! Where have I been all these years?

Really wish you could be here with Sam, and me you should see him, hacking the paper with a pen. He stopped using pencils when they kept snapping on him, the poor guy. Mom would have loved to see you. Speaking of my mother, as usual, there was a schedule screw-up and we won't be seeing them until tomorrow. Can't wait to see all the dudes. Sam can't wait either, and I'm sure he's going to have a great time knowing who's who.

Can't wait to meet Mickey Mouse. Do you remember when I told you that I believed he and I were soul mates? It's highly possible that the hypothesis will be realized. Tell me about the State Dinners. POTUS told me they were going to be a dozy, with various people here and there, smiling, shaking hands, excellent wine, glam dresses, (CJ in a dress! Get me a picture!) And of course, there is you and Josh dancing on the floor, taking each other's breaths away as Sam and I go back to our childhood to enjoy the Happiest Place on Earth.

Really have no idea where this e-mail is going, but you have to reply after the first State Dinner with France, speech, gown and everything!

WE miss you BOTH. Who came up with that address anyway?

Adianna,

Rest assured the pictures will speak for themselves. Say hi to your

siblings for me. I miss your mom's bone-crushing hugs.

Oops, got to go, Josh and I have some…stuff to do at the OEOB for the Dinners.

Make sure Sam takes you to see Mickey.

Donnatella

When Sam woke up at six, he found Adia was already done showering, and was now brushing her hair. He showered and got dressed, looking over the speeches one last time.

"What time did I sleep last night?" he asked, reading.

"I fell asleep at two," Adia told him, "and you were still at it."

"Ah," Sam replied, "what do we do now?"

Adia was pulling her hair back.

"We're going to the lobby to fax those speeches, them we're going to meet up with the guys at Magic Kingdom, Main Street USA to be exact, and to be even more exact, we're meeting at a Mickey statue at ten."

"Let me just watch C-Span for a second," said Sam, turning on the TV as Adia put on her polka dotted socks. CJ had just finished talking about the President's schedule, wrapping it with a little talk about Sate Dinners, and suddenly informed the press that Adia and Sam were in Disneyworld.

"Slow news day," Sam said, grabbing his wallet and his Tinkerbell key/ticket/credit card thingy. They were outside the hotel room when Adia noticed something.

"You look good," she said, remarking on his Lacoste dark green shirt, his khaki pants and his brown shoes. He looked really good.

"So do you," Sam replied, remarking on her orange Nike shirt and her Levi's boot cut jeans. Too bad the polka dotted socks weren't visible.

"Shall we go?" Adia asked Sam.

"Do you know how to get to the lobby?" Sam asked curiously.  
"No idea. But I'm getting used to winging it."

"Many siblings?"  
"Nope, just living the White House life."

"DONNA!"

"Not so loud this time. Now that's an improvement," Donna said, dutifully entering Josh's office. Tonight was the night of the French State Dinner, yet Josh wasn't as excited as Donna hoped.

"Do we have anything else lined up?"

"I don't know. Do we?" Donna asked, wondering if Josh forgot about the dinner.

"Don-_na_," he whined, "I want to know what you're going to wear tonight."

Donna smiled and answered coyly, "I would love to tell you, Josh, but as a lady, I never kiss and tell."

"How about just a kiss?" Josh asked her. He was about to bend over and pucker up when Donna took a step back.

"Ah-ah-ah, Joshua. Remember the rule."

"What rule?" Josh asked. Clearly he had no idea what Donna was talking about, meaning he hadn't been listening to her when they were talking at the restaurant last night.

"No kisses or any form of PDA in the White House."  
"PDA?" Josh asked, unable to resist, "as in Philippine Dental Association?"

He was laughing when Donna glared at him.

"We can just forget about the whole thing, you know." She told him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said, smiling, "I'll stop fooling around."

"You should," said Donna, "I take State Dinners very seriously."

"I'm sorry," Josh said again, "you can go get dressed now. I know girls take forever to change for formal parties."

"It's all worth it in the end, right?" Donna asked, smiling at Josh, who laughed.

"Oh….my…Goodness….." Adia said upon entering the park, "It's fantastic!"

they had just stepped into Main Street, where everything was alive with color. Music filled her ears and the impressive architecture stunned her, Sam thought. But when he looked at her he saw that she was staring at something else.

Ahh, the ever illustrious Mickey Mouse, and of course, Minnie. Fortunately for them, the line wasn't very long, so they were able to get a picture, including a solo of Adia kissing Mickey on the cheek.

They went around Main Street for a while, not daring to go anywhere else until eleven thirty.

Holding hands, Adia and Sam went up to the bronze statue, the statue that had Walt Disney holding onto Mickey.

"Do you see them?" Sam asked, adjusting his baseball cap.

"Oh, we don't have to see them," said Adia, turning her back from the entrance, taking a couple of pictures of the grand Cinderella castle.

She was obviously wowed by all of this, Sam could tell.

"_Daddy! Ang ganda_!" (Daddy, It's so beautiful!)

"_Ate, o, si Sleeping Beauty_!" (Big sister, look, it's sleeping beauty!)

"_Tanga, si Cinderella yan_." (you idiot, that's Cinderella)

"_Hoy, walang awayan dito_," (Hey, no fighting here.)

"_ATE ADIA!" _ yelled a voice, causing both Sam and Adia to turn.

"Hoy!" She yelled back, causing Sam to jump back a little. Clearly, he had never heard her utter Filipino.

Suddenly, everyone was coming up to them, people of decreasing ages, hugging his companion, she was laughing, absolutely beautiful.

Afterwards, she kissed her parents cheeks. Her parents didn't look that old, Sam noticed.

"Mom, Dad," she said, cuddling over to Sam for a convincing act, "this is Sam Seaborn, the Deputy Communications Director in the White House. Sam, these are my parents, Miguel and Isabel Roosevelt."

They exchanged greetings and formalities and went over to Tomorrowland for the first ride.

"Space Mountain!" Adia's older sister and her younger brothers suggested. A look of horror passed Adia's face.

"NOOOOOO!" She said strongly.

"Why not?" Sam chided.

"I don't ride," she said, standing before the ride. Sam swore her hand was cold.

"She's a scaredy cat," her youngest sister, said, who was eight years her junior.

"That's okay," said Sam, kissing her cheek, "I'll stay here with you while your parents buy the food." (which they were)

Snap.

"Thanks," she said as her siblings went to line up. They smiled at each other.

Snap.

"Oh, you have something on your arm," said Adia, brushing it away.

Snap, Snap.

That single moment was just enough to cause enough chaos.

End Chapter Ten

I'm thinking of cutting the vacation short and jump to the State Dinners. Or would you rather there be a full description of each sibling? Ideas, sibling suggestions are very much welcome.


	11. The Photo and the Flowers

Backlash

Chapter Eleven: The Photo and the Flowers

It was or last day in DisneyWorld. We were already going home. She was in the shower when I decided to turn on the TV for the news. Then I saw it.

"Rumors have been speculating that the White House Deputy Comunications Director Sam Seaborn has a new woman. Well, here comes the shoker: The woman, according to these photographs is Adia Rosevelt, the recently hired Alternate Press Secretary."

The reporter went on to talk about our Disney Trip, showing various photos of us together, some with Adia's family, others, just the two of us. You would think it was true.

Which it sure as hell wasn't.

How am I going to tell Adia?

Oh, my God, how was I going to tell Ainsley? Iv'e been such an ass to her, she'll never believe me.

I was sure today was going to be a good day. I was going back to the White House, have a day's rest and attend a State Dinner with Scotland the night after.

What could possibly go wrong?  
Apparently, a lot. As I heard the report, I was wondering if they had anything substancial to prove it. So I crept out of the shower, fully- dressed, and saw the photos.

"Madness! Insubordination! Lunacy! Mutiny! Bullshit!" I yelled in a high pitch, making Sam looked at me strangely.

"I can't believe there were reporters at Disneyworld! DISNEYWORLD!" She yelled, leaving the room, slamming the door behind her. I sighed. We would just have to deal with this one step at a time.

"Now, Ainsley-"

"How could he?"

"Ains-"

"No! This can't be true!"

"You need to calm down,"

"I want a muffin."

Ainsley leaned back on her seat, calming herself. Her cousin, Calleigh Duquesne, passed the muffins towards her. You would think they were twins, really. Except of course, the fact that her cousin was a CSI in Miami didn't say that she was a totally different preson.

"You really think he would do this?" Ainsley asked her cousin.

"I don't know," Calleigh replied, "It's your call."

Ainsley sighed again. Honestly, she didn't know what to believe. Was it the real thing or just a coincidence that someone photographed them at the worst possible moments? But either way, she wasn't going to welcome Sam with open arms. Not just yet.

Josh spotted Donna in the hallway, talking softly on the phone to someone, to him, looking incredibly beautiful. He liked these moments when he could just watch her and nobody would be suspicious, since hardly anyone was here yet.

I wonder what she's thinking about. He asked himslef, me, most probably, since I am the hottest most attractive…..okay, I have to stop doing that.

She looks so pretty, the sun looks good on her blonde hair. Hmm, looks serious. I wonder what happened.

Then, Donna looked up at him, smiled a little and signaled that she would be right back. Josh nodded in understanding and went back to his office, ignoring the moprning paper and turning on the TV.

Suddenly he found out who Donna was most probably talking to.

She didn't say a word to the the entire flight back home.Clearly, she was still upset about what had happened. They were a couple of minutes from landing when Adia turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I never should have brought you on this trip. I didn't….I was…just….I'm sorry, Sam."

Then she turned away again. Sam wasn't sure of what to say.

"It's not your fault," he said, "I had fun, really. And I got to know you better, and now, we just have to deal with this, okay?"

Adia nodded.

"Apologize to Ainsley for me too," she said, "she was a good friend, even though we hadn't know each other long."

"You're still going to be friends," Sam assured her, "everything's going to be fine."

When Sam had told me that everything would be fine, I highly doubted that. When we landed and got out of the plane, someone was waiting for us.

"Special Agent Gina Toscano," the tall brunette introduced herself, "I'm going to escort you guys to the White House. The President is waiting for you."

Sam walked behind me and Gina. I could see this was not normal procedure. Our bags had already been brought home, and we were put in a car that went stright to the White House. After some idle chatter betewwn the two of us, (Sam wasn't saying a word, which didn't make this any better), we finally arrived. Gina followed us until the Oval Office then stood at the door as Sam and I went in. I suddenly felt nervous.

The president's back was facing them as he stood behind his desk. CJ stood tall, waiting for them, giving them both kind, welcoming smiles.

"Give me one word to describe the press," the president spoke, the question directed at both of them.

"Machiavellian," Adia said without thinking.

"Interferances," Sam added.

Josiah Bartlet turned to them, reminding Sam of a kind Grandfather trying to find words to say to his grandkids when they did something wrong.

"I know you both feel bad, you may be angry, but what's done is done. You have to move on. I'll let you guys have a few hours to prepare."  
"Prepare for what exactly, sir?" Sam asked, as another smile crept up CJ's face.

"The Black and White Ball," she explained, "for the Police Departments all around the country."

"It's tonight," the President said, "so be at your best. Charlie!"

The young black man appeared peering through the doorway.

"Yes sir?"  
"What's next?"

As Charlie explained the schedule, CJ, Sam and Adia moved to Leo's office, which was empty.

"That's it?" Adia asked.

"What?" CJ asked her, a little surprised.

"I thought he would be mad," she said.

"Over this? God, no. He has a country to run," CJ said, "now you will brief the press on tonight's details, have Carol give you everything you need, from the band to the First Lady's shoes."

Adia gave a nod and left the office. CJ eyed Sam.

"You," she said, "I know you didn't mean for all this to happen, but someone in the Steam Pipe Distribution Venue needs an expalnation. Now go," said CJ, shooing him out.

Calleigh had decided to come with Ainsley to see how bad her office was.

"I expected worse," her cousin said, seeing the stairs, "you have your own stairs and everything!"

"You haven't seen the actual office yet," said Ainsley, "It's a bigger- oh my word…."

The office had been transformed into and Eden of sorts. Flowers were all over; their scents mixing so wonderfully it made you wish you would breathe more. There were a few balloons, black balloons that made a semi illusion of the night sky. Silver stare were painted over the black things, creating the night, and in the place where her table used to be were a few muffins and some Fresca for two. There was a note from someone.

"I'm sorry I always try to get away with this, but this is the only way that I can apologize. I love you more than anything Ainsley, and if there's on thing this taught me, it's that. You and Calleigh enjoy the muffins and the Fresca. I guess I'll see you tonight."

The note was signed SS. Ainsley knew who THAT was.

"This is so sweet!" Calleigh said to her cousin.

Ainsley simply smiled. Sam knew that a muffin was the way to a woman's heart.

Still, that didn't mean he was going to get away easily.

After her briefing, Donna dragged Adia to a mall to shop for a dress. She wanted something that could knock Josh off his socks, and Adia was fine with a sack over her head.

They had browsed for a while, and were now heading to Monique Lhullier, Donna's favorite shop. The clothes were of course, insanely expensive, but she loved looking at them nontheless. Adia was eyeing a black chiffon dress on sale, wondering if they would match those silver stilletos at the back of her closet and Donna was gazing at a beautiful white dress, strapless with a slight train at the back. It was beautiful, and although she had a feeling that the dress would be prefect for her, she took one look at the price tag and backed off.

Dresses shouldn't be this expensive.

"I'll be around back," said Adia, holding the black dress in her arms. Luckily for her, it was on sale, fifty percent off.

Then she saw a saleslady walking towards her, Oh no, time to runaway. Donna leered away from the dress, but the saleslady was still following her. She went behind a few racks, still the saleslady was insistent. Donna was about to leave the store when the lady finally cought up with her.

"Miss Moss?"

And she knew her name, gosh, these designer stores get scarier by the second.

"Uh…yes?" Donna asked, turning around.

"Your purchase is at the counter," she said, "We are quite aware that you needed you purchase as soon as possible."

"Um…okay. I'll pick it up before I leave," said Donna, totally confused. Did she buy something that she didn't buy? Or did Adia steal her credit card again?

Suddenly, Adia came out of the dressing room, sahaying in the chiffon black ballroom dress. She looked cute.

"I'm going to buy this dress,"she declared, and went back inside.

Okay, so Adia didn't have Donna's card. But what was the purchase the lady was mentioning? As Adia bought her dress, Donna went to claim what she had apparently bought.

"There's a note that came with your purchase," the saleslady imformed her, handing Donna the package. Donna looked over the note.

Donna,

Hope you like the dress. Can't wait to see you in it.

J.L

Donna blushed as Adia left the counter, happier than she was a few hours ago. Both girls were happy already, Adia promising to keep a smile on the whole night, and Donna, unable to wait to try on the dress.

Hours later, the Black and White Ball was in full swing. The music was fine, the band was playing, but the President had yet to arrive. Calleigh, who was invited, was with Ainsley, introducing her to her co-workers. Donna, Adia and CJ were talking to a few guys from Las Vegas PD. Josh, Toby and Sam was with the President, and so was Charlie.

"CSI? What's that?" Adia asked curiously at Jim Brass.

CJ, who was beside her, smiled a little.

"You are soo cute when you have no idea what's going on," CJ said, playfully pinching her cheek. Adia scowled like a little girl.

"Why don't I just introduce you to one?" Jim asked, "Hey, Nicky!"

Just before the CSI looked back, something like a trumpet thingy came on, and someone announced the arrival of the President of the United Sates. The doors opened, and there was the President and the First Lady, all smiles. But what some didn't notice was the look on Sam Seaborn's face. He looked a little surprised to see both Adia and Ainsley in kanockout, totally different dresses, all smiles at the President.

They looked really beautiful.

End Chapter


	12. She's the One

Backlash

Chapter Twelve: She's The One

As everyone, cops and staff alike, applauded the President of the Untied States,

Sam couldn't keep his eyes off Ainsley and Adia, each looking beautiful in their own

way, Adia dressed in an adorable black dress, and Ainsley simply glowing in a flowing

white dress of a different style. Each of them was being introduced to a CSI when Sam

had approached them.

"-very nice to meet you, Nick," Adia was saying as Sam approached her first.

"Adia," he said at once, "have the first dance with me?"

"Oh, Sam…I'm so sorry, but I already promised it to Nick. Nick, this is Sam Seaborne, Sam, this is Nick Stokes," Adia said, introducing the two to each other.

"Sorry, man," Nick said in his charming Texan accent, referring to the dance.

"No, its okay," said Sam, meeting Nick's gaze, "as long as Adia promises a dance later this evening."

"Of course," Adia said with a small smile. She waved a little at Sam as Nick led her to

the dance floor. Sam sighed, watched them for awhile, and looked for Josh, who had

pledged a with Donna tonight.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Excuse me," said a voice. CJ immediately turned, and saw it was one of the Lieutenants from Miami, Horatio Cane.

"Yes?" CJ asked in a cheery voice. Why wouldn't her voice be cheery? A lot of cops had tried to get her number tonight. She was in a very good mood.

Horatio shifted his weight with his hands on his waist.

"I would like to ask," he said, shifting his weight again, "If I could dance with you."

"Oh!" CJ said, surprised, "Sure."

Horatio Cane smiled and led her to the dance floor.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam had later convinced Ainsley to dance with him, and Adia stood near to watch them, dancing, with big smiles on their faces. Donna spotted Adia and walked towards her.

"Well, Hell-o Miss Moss! You look fantastic!' Adia exclaimed, bedazzled by how gorgeous her friend looked in that dress."Thanks," Donna said, blushing.

Everyone was giving her comments all day about the dress, including the President and the First Lady, the President even giving her a wink when he said that 'someone must really love you'.

The two started to look back at Sam and Adia as Pachelbel's Canon started to play.

"They look really good together, don't they?" Adia asked Donna.

Donna simply nodded. The Josh came over.

"May I?" he asked her, holding a hand out for Donna, who smiled, blushed and agreed. Adia had to laugh. Those two were going to get married.

"Another dance?" Nick offered to her.

Adia was only too glad to oblige.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Much later in the evening, Sam saw Adia talking with CJ, Leo and the President. There was a lot of nodding, smiling and a little bit of seriousness in the topic.

Adia seemed to then thank the three over and over until Sam came over and asked if he could dance with Adia.

"Well, I did promise," she said.

"That you did," Sam said, taking her to the dance floor as 'Fever' played. They were dancing quite well, unspeaking for a moment.

Sam twirled her around and brought her down for a dip. Their faces nearly touched when she suddenly spoke.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to him. Sam, clearly surprised, brought her back up, his eyes meeting hers, both of them looking confused at the situation.

"Are you saying I can't lead?" he asked her, expertly leading her to another step as the music played on. So well they were dancing, that everybody stepped off the dance floor, if only to watch the two

West Wing staffers dance expertly to the music, spinning, dipping and stepping perfectly to the music. President Bartlet was highly amused.

There was tension between these two dancers, he could easily tell.

"Oh, you can dance," said Adia, "I was just asking what you were doing with this."

"With what?" Sam asked, still having no idea what Adia was saying.

"With you and me," she finally said, spinning again.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked her, again, confused.

"Ainsley wants you Sam. Why are you spending time with me when you clearly want her?" Adia asked, tilting her head just a little.

"Are you afraid?" she asked again.

Sadly, the dance ended, and Adia had no intention of staying at the Ball anymore. So, shortly after another talk with CJ and the President, she left with Nick.

Sam watched them walk away, wondering what Adia was talking about.

"Ready to go?" Ainsley asked him, coming up behind him. Sam looked at her.

The he understood what Adia was trying to tell him.

"Ready," he said, kissing her quickly on the lips, before slipping his jacket on her and taking her into the cool, Washington night.

-End Chapter-

Reviews very much appreciated. )


End file.
